


Nagron Prompted Drabbles

by FleetofShippyShips



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompted Nagron drabbles from my blog.





	1. "Don't call me that!"

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is the highest of all the drabbles, but the drabbles vary in rating and content.
> 
> Chapter title is the prompt line for the drabble, and any additional detail is in the chapter notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ylime94.

“Do not call me that!”

Nasir only looked more indulgent, and Agron huffed and looked away.

“Are you so quick to back down from bold words?” Nasir teased. “Did you not boast of slaying all who would lay hand upon me? Jupiter himself? God-slayer seems fitting title, for one so bold.”

“You mock me!” Agron growled, stepping closer.

“I do,” Nasir said, laughing. “Lay hands, and try to stop me.”

“I will banish thought from mind!” Agron growled, grabbing Nasir’s hips and pulling him close. Nasir only laughed again, though it was muffled by the meeting of their lips.


	2. "Jupiter's cock! Give a man some warning next time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ylime94.

“Jupiter’s cock! Give a man some warning next time!”

“Lips travel towards ass, and you show surprise at journey’s end?” Nasir laughed, meeting Agron’s gaze as he looked over his shoulder.

“I see now why you were so insistent on bathing, when we had bathed only two nights back,” Agron muttered, reaching back to smooth some of Nasir’s hair from his face.

Nasir smirked, and nipped his left ass cheek playfully. “One reason of many,” he teased. Before setting his mouth to purpose again.

Agron made a weak sound, and clutched at the sheets. “Jupiter’s cock, you know your way about a man!”

Nasir only made a pleased sound, and set about making Agron moan and beg.


End file.
